


Little misunderstanding

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: Lena gets into trouble with Regina, their lovely housekeeper
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Luthor-Danvers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Little misunderstanding

“WHAT. THE. HELL!” Regina exclaimed as she rushed down the straits, broom and dustpan on her hands. 

“Regina, Good morning. I didn’t see you before, how was your weekend?” Lena asked as she spread some jam on her toast and saw Regina walking by. 

“Morning Mrs Lena.” Regina replied, looking down. 

“Are you alright?” Lena asked confused.

“No Mrs Lena, I’m not alright” she started pacing around the kitchen island “this is messed up. I think I’m going to quit. Yes that’s it. I’m quitting”

“Why Regina what happened?”

“I can’t believe this; I quit.”

“Ok, but can you please tell me why?” Lena asked concerned. 

“Why? Mrs Lena? Why?! I just went to your room to make the bed and tidy up but I saw someone sleeping on your bed and I can’t do this to Mrs Kara I can’t lie to her and I can’t work for a cheater.”

“Oh god Regina, wait.” Lena stopped her. 

“I can’t believe you did this Mrs Lena, sorry for being so forward but I... I quit.” The words came rushing out of her mouth. 

“Wait, let me explain. Come up to my room with me.” Lena asked with pleading eyes. It hurt to see that Regina would think so low of her after all these years but she could understand why this was happening. 

“Oh no, I’m not going near that room again.” She courtly replied. 

“Regina please, come with me and I’ll show you I’m not a cheat” Lena said in all seriousness “I’ve never cheated on Kara and I never intend to. She’s my world and I love her and our family too much to ever do something like that.” She added. 

“But I don’t understand, Mrs Kara is on a business trip. I helped her make the suitcase myself, she was leaving for a month. Is she back early? Oh my god, oh my god. I’m sorry Mrs Lena I completely messed up and I understand if you don’t want me in your house ever again.” Regina started pacing back and forth, not knowing what to think of the situation. 

“Regina, come up to the bedroom with me. I think it’s time we tell you the truth.”

They both went up to their room and Lena got close to the bulge lying on her bed and uncovered her face. She carefully nudged Kara as she sat next to her.

“Hey honey, wake up please.”

“Morning babe” Kara said as she stretched, sat up and gave Lena a quick peck. She suddenly noticed another person in the room. Regina was standing by the door, enabled to move. “HEY REGINA!” She said surprised “How are you?”. 

“Darling, you forgot to leave early today and Regina found you sleeping here and freaked out, she thought I was cheating on you, can we please finally tell her?”

“Tell me?” Regina asked confused. 

“She’s worked for us for years and I think she earned more than our trust already.”

“Ok, yeah I agree.”

Kara got out of the bed and stood next to Lena, facing their housekeeper. 

“Regina, only our family and close friends know what we are about to tell you so we will appreciate if it doesn’t leave this house. Actually, you’ll have to sign some NDAs and you can never talk about this but that’s for later.” Kara said, rushing the last part and adding a smile to soften the mood. 

“Okay miss Kara you’re scaring me.”

“See... I was supposed to be in Argentina right now, actually I’m technically still sleeping since it’s 5am there. Anyway, I’m here. And I’m able to be here because that’s what I always do when I’m on business trips, no matter where I go I always get back here to sleep in our bed, next to Lena.” She paused and looked at her wife with a smile. Lena knew what was coming so she held Kara’s hand. 

“And I can only do that because I can fly.”

Kara levitated from the floor. 

“I can fly and I can also run faster than a speeding bullet among other things.” She paused for a second and took a deep breath. 

“Regina, I’m Supergirl!” She said the last part and stroke the famous supergirl pose to add some dramatics.

“Oh. My. God. You. You are Supergirl?!” Regina put her hand on her chest “All this time I haven’t only been working for a baddass CEO and a renowned Editor in chief but for Supergirl too? Wow. I need to process this.”

She paused and sat on the sofa Lena and Kara had in one of the corners of the room, next to the bookcase.

Lena Kara smiled at each other as Regina was going through her thoughts. 

“Wow this is so amazing”. 

Regina paused again and immediately started to freak out after she realized all the things she accused Lena of just minutes ago. 

“Oh crap!” She muttered to herself. “I’m sorry I accused you of cheating Mrs Lena I knew you could never do that to miss Kara but when I entered the room and saw someone sleeping in your bed I immediately thought the worst. I’m so sorry I’ll understand if you both don’t ever want to see me again and I’ll sign whatever you need me to. I’m sorry again. I think is my time to leave.” Regina commented and turned around so she could rush to get her things ready. 

“Hey hey Regina come here” Kara said. 

As soon as she was back on their room, Lena went towards her and hugged. It was a common thing for them to do. Regina had helped them around the house for years and she was loved as another family member at this point. 

“I’m actually glad about the way you reacted, I’ll admit it hurts me a little that you think me capable of cheating on Kara, but I’m also glad that you confronted me. Seeing your true colors was a good way to know what you would do to defend this family’s honor.”

“Always Mrs Lena, I’ll always love the Luthor-Danvers family, and I consider you four my family”.

“Come on, come eat breakfast with us before Kara has to go back to her hotel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot ☺️


End file.
